Spirited Flame
by Cruxses
Summary: Does affection cause a spiritual connection to bond with others and the elements?


**Spirited Flame**

**I do not own any of the characters or concepts of Avatar.**

We were all happy once, in a time when the fading days of the Avatar shined bright and made us all so very proud. But.. things changed when a shift in unusual events occurred. To this day, the death of the Avatar is all be certain, it wasn't pretty, and I couldn't be there for him.

On a long afternoon, I made way to a small shop where the smell of sweet ginseng and fresh cinnamon softly glazed the air. I was meeting the Avatar for lunch that day.

Through the doors I went and there he was, sitting at a round table sipping his usual dragon jasmine tea. The shop was quite popular that day I sat with him. Sitting down beside him, I ordered some crab and the same tea. Glancing at him, I saw in his pearly eyes and noticed that something was bothering him, this wasn't the same guy I knew yesterday, or the day before.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I say with an urging tone.

"Oh, it's nothing, I've just been having odd nightmares lately." Sips his tea again.

"Roku, what did I say about those caves, you know you shouldn't be messing around out there." Ta Min says worryingly.

"It's not just the caves, it's the island, the people, something. Maybe it's just my teenage self getting used to the Avatar thing."

"Exactly, now, lets lighten the mood some and put a smile on that face, I want this to be nice, this is only our what... tenth date?"

"We should take this somewhere else, maybe the ember fields, there we can have a better and more peaceful time." Roku says, then takes a hold of Ta Min's hand and kisses it gently, she smiles and they lay there tokens on the table. Leaving the shop they make way to the fields.

Roku and Ta Min walk a path in a lightened forest to the east, not far from the village but somewhere near the volcano. Heading further down the path, they notice the waves brushing against the rocks down below, the sight was extravagant A blue hue of the water splashed upwards, Roku held Ta Min hand like he meant it, this was the perfect day.

"I'm glad you didn't invite Sozin, he's always messing with me." Ta Min says.

"Yeah, but he's a good friend, he doesn't mean to anger you, maybe he's jealous." Laughing a bit, Roku jokes around.

"Well, he should be jealous, he needs to get a girl of his own."

"True, but I'm the Avatar, and were perfect together." Roku lets go and takes off into the forest following him, Ta Min laughs and shouts his name to slow down, he does so... eventually.

"The meadow is up ahead, wanna practice some fire bending while were up here?" Roku asks, while plopping to the ground.

"In a bit, I just want to lay here with you, this field is so invigorating, do you come here often?" Ta Min asks, then gazes upon the beauty of the meadow and sky.

Laying down, in the middle of the field, winds whirled around them and the scent of flowers poured deep into there senses. Roku shot her a smile and as did Ta Min, they were mean't to be together.

"Yes, I come here to dwell into the spirit world, since I only know the element of fire, this is the perfect place to ease my mind and learn the ways other Avatar's gained access to the three successive elements."

"What's next, as in, what are you trying to learn now?" Ta Min asks.

"Air, but learning it isn't easy, my balance and flexibility are off, the sages think I'm weak and think I can't meditate, but I can. They pressure me too much, so I run off here to escape." Standing back up, Roku explains.

"Well, I believe in you Roku." Closing in on him, Ta Min wraps her hands around him and his clean red robe. Then, they stare into each others eyes, with the wind calming once more, they kiss. With the wind picking up, his affection would rise with a deep love for her. The rush of true balance surges through him, maybe with Ta Min on his side to guide him and support him, learning the art of air bending might not be so hard after all.

* * *

_A/N: Depending on how well this fanfict goes, the reviews will tell if to or not to continue. It was mean't as a one shot, but something tells me there's more to explore here, let me know if there are any suggestions whether to continue it either in review form or just PM me. Either or is fine. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
